


My Coco.

by softomens



Category: Coco (2017), Hector Rivera - Fandom, Mama Coco - Fandom, Miguel Rivera - Fandom
Genre: Death, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softomens/pseuds/softomens
Summary: Coco Rivera was only 15 years old when she died, she thought she was stuck here alone but that wasn't the case the adventure is only beginning as she is now in her papa's care. Will Hector be able to take care of his daughter? Or will he fail.
Relationships: Mamá Coco & Héctor Rivera & Imelda Rivera
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU, Miguel and the rest sadly don't exist in this book.

The bones clinked together as Hector Rivera was sprinting to the Family Service Center, hoping that they are finally gonna let him cross the bridge as he continued to sprint. Coco would be 15 years old already, oh how time flew and he missed it all! Poor Imelda he thought she was left alone to face the world with Coco without him by her side, shaking the thoughts out of his head he finally got to Family Services as he pushed through the glass door taking a deep breath as he saw many familia reuniting with their dead ones. Hector walked up to the front desk and tapped the bell as the lady looks up and gives him a small smile.

" Hola señor, how may I help you?" The lady asked

" I was called to come here, am I finally crossing the bridge? "Hector asked

The lady typed in her computer as she gave him a sad smile.

" Lo siento señor." The lady sighed

Hector's face fell as he sighed looking at the lady.

" Me llamaron aquí, ¿por qué? " Hector huffed

" More teenagers and kids are dying this year, here señor, I need you to sign these papers and she will be right out." The lady handed him papers

She? 

Hector smiled gracefully at the lady as he took a seat and started fill out the papers about death of a loved one, seeing your dead relative, comforting them and therapy, Hector soon started to get confused why was he filling out the papers, who died? Imelda? It can't be Imelda no not her what would Coco do? Hector took a deep breath as he finished filling out the papers and walked to the desk handing them in.

" Gracias Señor, she will be out in a minute and an officer will give you her file for you take home." The lady smiled weakly

Hector nodded as he waited for whoever as they were gonna be in his care as he was scared on who it is. The wait became long but in reality it was just 2 minutes as a teenaged girl with black hair in braids and brown eyes was walking to him with an officer as he was taken aback.

" Mr. Rivera?" The officer asked

" That is me, yes." Hector responded shaking

The girl looks up at him and her eyes widened with sadness and happiness, but hector's heart broke at the sight.

" My Coco..."


	2. This must be a dream..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hector is now caring for his fifteen year old daughter whom he hasn't seen since she was 3 years old.

" My Coco.." Hector breathed

Coco looks at the man standing in front of her, it was her papa! Soon enough Coco runs into his arms as Hector hugs her tightly holding her as he held back tears wondering what happened and how his little girl got here, it wasn't her time she's too young as the officer looked sad as he handed Hector an envelope that had his daughters name on it, giving him a thanks as he pulls away from the hug as he holds his hand out for Coco as she slips her hand into his holding his hand tightly as Hector smiled weakly.

" Let's go home.." Hector spoke softly

Coco nodded as the two started walking home, the envelope that was in Hector's hand was making him nervous, he wanted to read it to see how his daughter passed but he was scared and nervous, after a few minutes Hector realized he doesn't have a house. He knew Coco wouldn't live on the streets he wasn't gonna allow it, she deserves much better as Hector sighed walking a different direction as he was gonna go to housing service center to try to get a house a good one at the least, Coco was barely talking as he wondered why but she's new here and he barely talked either when he first came here. As Hector pushed through the glass door and walked to the front desk tapping the bell as the man looked up and gave him a big smile.

" How may I help you?" The man smiled

" Hi, So I was wondering if there were any houses available like a small nice one yet not too expensive as I was living on the streets but see I have a daughter that just came here today and I want to give her a good home." Hector explained

The man started typing on his computer as he sees the girl standing beside hector but kind of behind him, she was shy as she clung onto Hector.

" I found one in Shantytown, but i'm assuming that's not where you want to be." The man spoke

" No, I was living there before and it's not a good place for a child." Hector responded

The man nodded as he continued to type into his computer, soon enough the typing stopped and the man decided to get the house for him as it was nice house and out of Shantytown and away from sketchy skeletons. Hector looked over to his side to make sure Coco was okay as she just held onto his side not saying a word as he just held her close he probably doesn't have enough money to buy a house.

" Okay, I have decided to get this house for you, it's the perfect home for you and your girl! I paid for it for you already." The man smiled

" Oh, you didn't have too!" Hector was shocked

" Please, it's on me. Enjoy your home." The man handed Hector the keys 

" Gracias " Hector smiled

The man nodded as he waved goodbye to Hector and Coco, soon enough after struggling to find their new home he finally found it as he used the keys and opened the door to their new home. It was nice and small just for the two of them as Hector smiled brightly giving his loudest and best grito as Coco giggled she missed her father's gritos as Coco smiled weakly as the envelope was in her father's hand still as she sighed, Hector smiled as he looks down at the envelope as he sighed, right he has to open this sooner or later. Hector puts the envelope on the table as he looks at his daughter and engulfs her into a big hug as Coco hugged him back smiling.

" ¡Has crecido tanto! " Hector spoke proudly 

Coco giggled as she nods.

" I missed you, Papa." Coco spoke

" I missed you more, Coco." Hector places his hand on her cheek as he smiles weakly at her.

Coco smiled at his touch as she felt tears in her eyes, looking at him with pain as she leans into his touch, Hector wipes her oncoming tears as he realized his daughter shouldn't even be here but she is and that pained him as he never wanted to see his daughter here so young and innocent, his heart just shattered as he puts both of his hands on her cheeks as he kisses her head softly .

" How long were you here, Papa?" Coco asks 

" Since the day I left, Coco." Hector responded 

" That's why you never came back because you died..." Coco had tears falling from her face as she shook her head

Hector wipes her tears as he faces her face to his.

" Hey, don't blame yourself it wasn't your fault nor your Mama Imelda's fault, I shouldn't have left with Ernesto in the first place." Hector assured her

Coco nodded as she soon hugged him burying her face into his shoulder as Hector let the tears fall as he held her tightly realizing and looking back at what happened when he was alive, hector heard his daughter's cries as he just holds her letting the tears fall and letting Coco cry it out. It was dead silent besides the cries that was heard from the two as they were reunited but it was too soon for Coco.


	3. I promise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Coco is sleeping, Hector opens the file and finds some disturbing stuff and he is ended up feeling with anger for him.

Coco was now in bed as Hector finally got her to sleep, sighing as he sat down and he saw the file knowing he was gonna have to read the file soon as he was curious on what happened to her, his coco. The skeleton man got up and grabbed the file as he walked outside leaving the door opened a bit as he sat on the bench looking at the night sky as he took a deep breath and carefully opened the file, as papers came out as Hector grew more nervous as he started reading.

Full Name: Socorro Rivera ( Coco )   
Age when died: 15   
Birthday: August 23rd, 1917   
Parents: Imelda Rivera ( alive, mother), Hector Rivera ( Deceased, Father )   
Children: none   
Cause of Death: Murdered.  
Murderer: Ernesto De La Cruz  
Death Date: April 23rd, 1932 

Notes: Coco was intoxicated during her encounter with Mr. De La Cruz, her mother was at home not knowing what was going on. Ms. Rivera was very quiet when she first came here and wasn't talkative.

Closing the file as he had tears in his eyes and soon enough he was filled with anger as he walked back inside throwing the file on the table with anger as he sighed taking a deep breath, he wasn't angry at his daughter not at all. He was angry at his so called best friend Ernesto De La Cruz, Hector couldn't believe what he did to his daughter lord knows what else he's done to her while she was dead or when she was alive and that pained him not being able to know what truly happened. Maybe he could talk to Coco about it or what she remembered before her tragic death, but intoxicated! She drinks? Hector shuddered at the thought of his daughter drunk and vulnerable especially in public and oh Imelda how she must be so hurt by her death, what if when Imelda passes she looks for Coco and she doesn't even know her husband is here at all! Soon enough he stopped as he was overthinking things and he noticed he was exhausted as it was a long day for him and Coco, grabbing the file and walking to his new bedroom placing the file into a drawer as he got into bed, he left his door open in case Coco got scared but she was a teenager nobody would come running to their papa in fear like they did when they were little, Hector faced his back towards the door as he shut his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Coco gasped awake as she looks around, where was she? the girl got out of the bed and walked out of her room as she saw a door opened quickly walking to the opened door she saw a man in bed sleeping as she walked in and tried to get a better look at his face but the realization came to her, she was dead. The man sleeping in this bed is her papa who thought he was traveling the world and abandoned her but that wasn't the case, he was here the whole entire time, poor Hector she thought, he was alone and probably scared when he first came here not knowing where he was and knowing he can't see or contact her or her mama. Coco soon saw a piece of his hair covering his face as she carefully pushed the hair back as she smiled weakly. Coco soon walked out of his room and back into her room and crawled into bed as she sighed, exhausted from today's events she fell into a deep sleep.

Hopefully tomorrow is a better day..


	4. Life is short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to Coco's death.

The night fell as Coco was walking around town, drinking alcohol of course. It's been 12 years since her papa wasn't home and she waited by the door for him everyday but now at this moment she couldn't sit at the door waiting for her Papa who wasn't clearly coming home and it pained her knowing that he left her and Mama, the night was cool and the sky was clear full of stars as Coco smiled weakly knowing she was gonna have to face her Mama when she gets home and when she finds out she's buzzed. It was quiet around her as the people were asleep and she was the only one awake, soon enough she heard something as she turns around and raises her eyebrows.

" Who's there?" Coco asked

No sound was heard as Coco shrugged and took a swig at her drink continuing to walk back home not knowing that her life was about to end in a second. Another sound was heard as Coco stopped in her tracks and once again she turns around and there was nobody, sighing in annoyance she continues to walk but a little faster this time but what if it was her Papa? She soon shook her thought there was no way her Papa was trying to scare her he would never do that. As she walked at a fast pace she soon heard her name and she ignored it continuing to walk as she was almost home until the voice was clear and she stopped turning around seeing the infamous Ernesto De La Cruz.

" Ernesto? What are you doing? " Coco breathed

" Lo siento, no quise asustarte. " Ernesto smiled weakly 

" It's okay, What do you want?" Coco spoke

Ernesto sighed as he handed her a photo it was her papa.

" How do you have this?" Coco breathed as tears formed in her eyes

" He left it behind when he was leaving, I didn't know how to give it to you." Ernesto spoke

" Leaving to where?" Coco asked

" Coco, I thought you heard. He went missing." Ernesto responded 

The whole world shook as she shook her head looking at the photo, it was a smiling Hector as Coco allowed the tears to fall as she shook her head.

" Missing? W-What do you mean?" Coco choked out

" Me and Him got into a fight, this was when he first left with me to go on tour. Anyways, we got into it as he was tired of writing music and not getting enough credit that he tried to come home but when I asked if he made it home, Imelda said no. I found out he was missing and I haven't found him since, I'm sorry Coco but he's gone." Ernesto spoke

Coco was crying as she shook her head holding onto the picture tightly as Ernesto chuckled a wicked smile came across his face as he grabbed her, a piercing scream was heard throughout town as she was taken. Kicking and screaming as Ernesto told her to shut up as she was in his room, crying and crying Coco struggled to escape but soon enough she was stuck here, tears streaming down her face she screamed once more until Ernesto slapped her. 

Hours went by and Coco was still tied up as Ernesto plotted her death, why her? What did she ever do to him? Coco already stopped crying as she couldn't bother anymore she felt numb and emotionless debating to let him kill her or continue to fight. What if her Papa was dead? He could be since he went missing all those years ago there was no way he was alive unless Ernesto lied to her, it all clicked together as she looks up and anger fueled her.

" He didn't go missing." Coco spoke

Ernesto paused as he turns around facing her.

" Yes he did." Ernesto huffed

" No, you killed him. " Coco breathed

Ernesto's face fell as he sighed in anger.

" you took his music, his guitar, his life." Coco felt the tears coming

" He was leaving said he felt homesick but I couldn't let him leave so I killed him, did I feel guilty? Yes I was crying and screaming for hours on end wondering what I did but your papa's body couldn't be near me so I dragged him to an alley way and put a bottle of alcohol near him and left." Ernesto sighed

" you're a monster." Coco huffed

Ernesto chuckled as he grabs a knife and looks at her with an evil smirk on his face.

" I know and I will do whatever it takes to seize my moment." Ernesto hissed

With that said, Ernesto walked towards her and stabbed her, a piercing scream came from the girl as she tried catching her breath but she felt suffocated as she looks at Ernesto take the knife out of her, he was smiling as Coco soon felt tired so with one last look she passed out. Ernesto put the knife down and grabbed her body dragging it to the alleyway where he found her and placing the knife on her hand as he sighed frowning a bit.

" I'm sorry it had to come this way, Coco." Ernesto spoke with sincere

One last look, he hurried back to the hotel room where he changed and acted like he hasn't murdered anyone...


	5. Show me what you got.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hector and Coco explore the Land of The Dead when a music contest is there and Coco wants to attend but Hector is worried that he doesn't have his talents anymore.

It was a new day for the two as they were up bright and early to explore the Land of the Dead, Hector was going to show her around today for the first time since she died her thoughts roamed to her mama Imelda, how was she doing? The guilt washed over her as she left her Mama there to be alone. Hector noticed the guilt all over her face as he stopped in his tracks and knelt down to her placing his hand on her cheek giving her a small smile.

" Estas bien querida?" Hector asked softly

" Just wondering if Mama Imelda is okay." Coco responded

" I'm sure she's doing fine." Hector places a soft kiss on her head 

Coco smiled weakly as Hector stands up and holds his hand out for her as Coco grabbed his hand holding it tightly, as the two walked around and Hector explained the whole thing and rules about being dead, why would they have rules? Coco noticed a few officers pass her talking to each other as Coco was confused, officers were here? The girl sighed as she soon heard a loud voice as there was a stage and a lady.

" Whoever wins this contest will win a prize where they will get to cross over the bridge!" The woman announced

Coco smiled as she realized that her papa's photo wasn't up so she tugged at his hand as Hector looked down at her giving her a confused look, Coco pointed to the stage as Hector looks up and sees the stage and the woman offering of the prize. He wanted to win and cross over for once but he wasn't sure he had the talent of singing anymore so Hector took one more look and shook his head.

" No." Hector stated grabbing her hand and was about to walk

Coco tugged once again as his arm came off and Hector turned around with an unamused look on his face sighing.

" Coco, let's go." Hector stated grabbing his arm and putting it back in place as he grabs ahold of her hand 

" Please Papa." Coco walked to him and hugged his arm

" No." Hector stated once again

" Papa, if we win this then you get to cross the bridge!" Coco gave him pleading eyes

" Coco, I wanted to cross the bridge to see you but you're here." Hector sighed

" But Mama don't you wanna see her?" Coco asked

" She hates me, Coco." Hector frowned

Coco hugs his arm tightly as she looks at the stage, she never got to sing in public but this was her chance to perform.

" Please papa, remember how we always sing together we can do it again!" Coco begged

Hector looks at her as she was right, the two haven't sung together in years since he left but at the same time he couldn't, he was scared as he sighed looking at his daughter who was practically begging him to sing with her at this contest. Hector looked at the stage with the gathering of people as he sighs once more looking back at his daughter nodding as he holds her hand tightly.

" Fine we can go" Hector gave in

Coco gave him a big smile as he and Coco walked to the stage and they soon signed up, while they were in backstage they were trying to choose a song to sing as Hector didn't want to sing their song as it was just for him and Coco. Hector who was pacing around was trying to think of many songs that they can sing together soon enough Coco had an idea as she looks up.

" What about Un Poco Loco?" Coco asked

Hector stopped as he looks at his daughter and a cheeky smile came across his face nodding.

" Yes! You are so smart." Hector gave Coco a kiss on the head

Coco smiled as the two rehearsed what they were gonna sing, soon enough the guy walked in and called for the two it was time to perform as Coco grew nervous and Hector soon realized that she never performed in front of people, giving her a reassuring smile he places his hand on her cheek as Coco took a deep breath and Hector smiled as the two got on stage as Hector and Coco did a grito as everyone already clapped soon enough the music started playing as Coco was the first to sing.

" What color is the sky  
¡Ay, mi amor! ¡Ay, mi amor!  
You tell me that it's red  
¡Ay, mi amor! ¡Ay, mi amor!  
Where should I put my shoes  
¡Ay, mi amor! ¡Ay, mi amor!  
You say put them on your head  
¡Ay, mi amor! ¡Ay, mi amor!" Coco sung 

Hector smiled at his daughter as the two sung together.

" You make me  
Un poco loco  
Un poquititito loco  
The way you keep me guessing  
I'm nodding and I'm yessing  
I'll count it as a blessing  
That I'm only  
Un poco loco" The two sang together 

Coco and Hector were soon dancing together as they were twirling around, Coco was smiling as Hector smiled brightly doing his grito.

" The loco that you make me  
It is just un poco crazy  
The sense that you're not making  
The liberties you're taking  
Leaves my cabeza shaking  
You are just  
Un poco loco" 

Hector sung into the microphone as Coco was amazed, she hasn't heard her papa sing in awhile as the two continued to dance and grito loudly with the crowd who were dancing and clapping with cheering. 

" ¡Un poquititi-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-to loco!" The two sang together

The music soon stopped and the two posed as the crowd cheered and clapped, Coco and Hector bowed as they were smiling brightly giving thanks to the crowd as the two walked off the stage, Coco giggled as Hector picked her up and gave her a bunch of kisses on her face as Coco laughed hugging him tightly as Hector hugs her back tightly. The two stood backstage watching the other performances as they waited for the results..


	6. The death.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another flashback..
> 
> Hector who was murdered wakes up as a skeleton and freaks out.

" Chamaco?" 

A voice was heard

" ¿Señor?" 

The voices were blurry.

" ¿Hola señor?" 

Soon enough, the man's eyes slowly opened as he grunted under his lips giving out a faint breath as his vision was blurry and he couldn't see all that well, it took him a few minutes to regain consciousness once again. Once his vision came back he looked around and saw he wasn't in Santa Cecilia, where was he? Looking around he saw legs as he looked up and it was a skeleton the panic and fear rushed through him immediately as he screamed.

" ¡Está bien! Que no cunda el pánico " The man spoke

The man was shaking his head, was he dead? He looked at his hand and saw his skeleton the panic grew once more as he gasped at the sight and back at the worried man it was an officer. Shaking his head, he stood up and brushed himself off as he was taking deep breaths feeling his bones rattle at his breathing how did he die? The thought pondered in his skeleton head, did he even have a brain anymore? 

" Señor, ¿cuál es su nombre?" The man asked 

" Hector, Hector Rivera." Hector responded 

"Por favor sígame." The man nodded 

Hector obeyed as he followed the officer to the station where he would be admitted, as soon as they got to the station he was seated in the waiting room and watched as the cop went up to the front desk talking to a lady who hector doesn't know. Growing nervous, he played with his fingers and tapped his foot as he looked around seeing all the new arrivals come in and chat in the waiting room he even saw a little girl who was crying and asking where her mommy was and that broke Hector's heart seeing a little girl cry. 

Coco...

Hector grew into another panic, his daughter! Her birthday was soon and he promised her he would be there, and Imelda! The skeleton had to get back he couldn't be dead as he was already freaking out. His thoughts filled his head as he was dead and he left behind his wife and daughter, the pain grew as they didn't know he was dead but who was gonna break the news to them? Did anyone even know he died? The thought was filling up his head as he hoped someone would tell his wife and daughter that their beloved husband and papa was dead. 

" Hector, I need you to follow me." The officer spoke

Hector nodded as he got up and followed the officer into a room it was nice and roomy, taking a seat by the desk the officer told him to wait as Hector nodded. Clasping his hands together he waited for whoever was to come in and talk to him about death and how to handle it. Thinking about his wife and daughter and how they would find out was bothering him because he was worried and scared that nobody was gonna tell them that he died. Soon enough the door swung open to reveal a lady who was wearing a dress and her hair was fixed as she took a seat opening a file, it was his..

" Mr. Rivera?" The woman asked

" That's me." Hector responded

" I'm Laura, I'm here to ask you a couple questions and you will be on your way! " Laura gave him a warm smile

Hector nodded as the questions started and he answered them truthfully, it wasn't a couple questions it was a lot and Hector was very forgetful at times but he wanted to ask Laura something, he wanted to ask her if his wife and daughter know that he passed away. After what felt like an hour, Hector was finally free as he walked out of the station and into the city that glowed brightly in the night sky as the buildings were lit up. He had no relatives here nor a home so where would he go? Hector sighed as he shrugged it off and made his way into the city to explore, of course he got lost a few times until he saw a train that was looking for someone to be a tour guide. He had to get a job now as he was dead and very much poor with no options, applying for the job he soon got in and showed the wonders of the city as he got to know everyone and the city.

He was gonna have a good time.


End file.
